The Love of a Werewolf
by Amelia Wingheart
Summary: twins move to forks. what kind of changes will the two of them make in the world of both werewolves and vampires -no bella-
1. A New Home

If I had to decide what the worst thing that could happen would be, it would probably be this...

"Gah!" I shout as my whole body begins to burn terribly.

"Just hang on." A soothing voice says from next to me. I nod slightly as the pain gets worse. "What the hell are you doing! Shouldn't you be HELPING her?" The voice demands in a menacing, yet worried voice. I scrunch my nose as yet another wave of pain shoots through my body.

"We're trying! It's just that there's really nothing we can do!" A voice says, sounding stressed. I hear something growl.

"Well, you better figure something out!" The soothing voice says again. "Cuz if something happens to her, I swear, I WILL kill you." He threatens in an angry voice.

"We'll do everything we can, but there's no guarantee that she'll come out of this." A voice says, sounding sad. I hear someone sigh.

What seems like an hour or so passes with the pain only getting worse, until suddenly, there's nothing but blackness surrounding me.

"Looks like she's finally calmed down..." Someone says, sounding exhausted. "Why don't you go get some sleep." The voice says. I hear a growl. "Fine then, you can stay here. Just don't wake her up." Someone walks toward me. "Just make sure not to make her uncomfortable. We don't know how long the pain meds are going to work for." The person says.

"Whatever. Just get the hell out." The soothing voice says in a commanding voice. I hear about six people leave the room. "Please be okay." The voice says as a weight bows down the bed slightly. "You have to make it out of this."

Ahna shoots out of bed when her alarm clock blares. She sighs as she closes her eyes.

"That was...an odd dream." She says, getting to her feet, only to fall back on her ass when a dizzy spell hits her.

"Well, that wasn't very smart of you, was it?" A voice says from her door. She looks over to see her twin sister, Dakotah.

"So what? It's not like you're any more graceful when you get up." Ahna says, shaking her head.

"Well, are the two of you packed yet?" A male voice asks. They both look toward their father, completely taken aback with his sudden appearance. "For the move." He clarifies when neither of them talk for over three minutes. He sighs, and walks out of the room when they continue to stare at him like he's grown a fourth head.

"What in the world!" Ahna demands, sitting on her bed again. "Looks like I'm just not cut out to understand anything today!" She shouts, looking at the floor.

"I'm no better." Dakotah says, sitting next to her. Ahna looks at her for a moment.

"What move is he talking about?" Ahna asks. Dakotah looks at her, and shrugs.

"I have no idea." The two of them look around the room, examining their boxes, and empty room besides their beds.

"Looks like we should know, though." Ahna says. The door suddenly opens.

"You mean you forgot that we're moving to Forks?" Their father demands.

"We're moving to...silverware?" Dakotah asks, looking at their father like he's lost his mind.

"NO! We're moving to Forks, Washington. You know, the city?" He demands, rolling his eyes. The two girls look at him.

"OH!" They both shout at the same time as they finally grasp what he's saying. He shakes his head.

"I swear sometimes. If only I had gotten two boys. They could understand the obvious without much trouble." He says. The girls look at him like he had just slapped them. "I'm kidding!" He says, holding his hands up in surrender as they chase him out of the room.

An hour or so later, the three of them are completely packed, headed toward Forks, Washington, their new home. They get there, unpack, and sit down on the floor, getting ready to endure yet another father-daughters talk.

"Now listen up, girls. If you find any guys you like at this new school, I want to meet them immediately, no exceptions." Their father says, pointing his pointer finger in the air.

"Yeah, yeah." The both say, rolling their eyes as they head up the steps, toward their individual rooms.


	2. Complete Infatuation

Morning comes, and both of the girls get out of bed. They walk out of their rooms, and run into each other in the hallway, falling on their asses.

"Dammit, Dakotah! Can't you watch where you're going?" Ahna demands, holding a hand over her nose.

"What about you? You're the one that ran into me!" Dakotah shouts, pointing toward Ahna.

"Girls, girls! You should probably be getting ready for school! After all, it starts in less than half an hour." Their father says, rubbing his eyes. Their eyes widen.

"WHAT!" They shout as they grab their bags, and run out of the room.

They walk into their school, and go to their first class, English.

"Well, looks like our two newest class members have decided to show up after all." The teacher says as he looks at the two of them.

"Do you mind just giving us our seats?" Ahna demands. The teacher looks at her, taken aback.

"Okay, well, you can take the two empty desks." The teacher says, motioning toward the only empty seats in the whole classroom. They walk toward them, and sit down. "Well, class. Looks like today is our day to go to the outside classroom." The teacher says. There's a mixture of 'yay's and 'no's. Ahna and Dakotah look at each other. "So, let us leave." The teacher says. Ahna grins as she gets to her feet, and walks out of the classroom. When they get outside, they see a group of people standing next to a car. "Running late, Cullen's?" The teacher questions. The group of kids turns toward him.

"Yeah. Carlisle wouldn't let us out of the house. We had some family matters to discuss." The one with the red/gold hair says, shrugging.

"Well, I think you should join your fellow classmates. The rest of you should head off to your respective classes as well." The teacher says, glaring at them. They raise their hands, and walk away.

"Boy, he's hot!" Dakotah whispers into Ahna's ear. Ahna merely shrugs.

"I've seen hotter." She says, turning away from the Cullen's.

"Really! Where?" Dakotah demands, looking around. Ahna glares at her. "Well, I've never seen a guy that hot!" Dakotah continues muttering as she watches the red/gold haired guy. Ahna rolls her eyes, and walks away.

A week or so passes. In that time, Dakotah and Ahna have slowly begun to separate. They both have their own friends, and Dakotah spends most of her time staring at Edward Cullen, and Ahna's not really interested in any of the guys at school.

"So...when are you going to tell dad that you like that Cullen guy?" Ahna asks one day while she's reading one of her books.

"Not till I actually get up the courage to ask him to go out with me." Dakotah says, glaring at Ahna.

"You mean you're actually going to ask HIM out? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Ahna asks. Dakotah shakes her head.

"What time are you from? That hasn't been the way for the last...oh...twenty years or so! It's all because you read that porno stuff!" Dakotah shouts, pointing toward Ahna's book.

"Romance books are NOT prono!" Ahna shouts, glaring at her sister.

"Then what is i-" Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. They both look at each other in surprise.

"Um...are you expecting anyone?" Ahna asks, looking at Dakotah. She shakes her head. "Then I wonder who's here?" She says as she gets to her feet, and heads toward the door. When she opens it, she sees a complete stranger. "Can I...help you?" She asks. The guy smiles.

"Hi. My name's Jacob Black." He says, holding his hand out to shake. Ahna shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Ahna." She says, smiling. He looks at her.

"I was just wondering if you want to join a bunch of us on the beach tomorrow." He says, shuffling his feet. Ahna smiles.

"Sure. What time?" She asks. He looks at her with surprise.

"You're actually going to come?" He asks. Ahna nods. "Well, I believe we're meeting at about two." He says. Ahna nods.

"Two. Got it." She says. Jacob smiles as he turns away from the door.

"I'll come pick you up." He says as he waves at her. She waves back.

"Wow." Dakotah's voice says, coming from behind Ahna. She jumps about ten feet in the air in surprise before turning toward her sister.

"Wha...how long have you been standing there?" Ahna demands. Dakotah looks at her like she's the most unobservant person in the world.

"I've been standing behind you this whole time, Ahna...what, didn't you realize I was there?" Dakotah asks.

"No...I didn't." Ahna says, turning to walk into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?" She asks. Dakotah looks at her in confusion.

"Since when do you make food?" Dakotah demands, sounding completely and utterly appalled.

"Since a long time ago. I just never make YOU food." Ahna says, sticking her tongue out at her sister. "So...what do you want?" Ahna repeats.

They end up deciding on beef stroganoff. They sit down, and eat it. Not long after they finish the dishes, their father arrives home. He looks at their grinning faces.

"Okay, what did I miss?" He demands.

"I'm going to hang out with some friends tomorrow." Ahna says, placing the last plate on the drying rack.

"And I'm going to ask a boy out!" Dakotah says, collapsing onto a chair like it's been the hardest day of her life.

"Oh you are, are you?" He demands, looking from one girl to the other.

"YEP!" They both shout at the same time. He sighs.

"Well, have fun." He says, smiling.


	3. A Chaotic Night

The next day, Ahna stands outside the house, waiting for Jacob while Dakotah dials Edward's phone.

"Yeah, can I talk to Edward, please?" Dakotah asks into the phone after a few seconds. "Thank you."

"So you're really going through with this, huh?" Ahna asks, smiling. Dakotah nods. "Well, I wish you luck." She says as she turns toward the car that's pulling into the driveway. "Guess I'll see you later." Ahna says as she runs toward the car. She gets inside, and looks toward Jacob.

"Hey. So, you ready?" Jacob asks, looking at Ahna, who nods.

"So...what exactly are we going to be doing?" Ahna asks. Jacob smiles.

"We're going to be hanging out with some people from the rez and town." Jacob says. Ahna looks at him with a confused look.

"How in the world do you know me?" Ahna asks. Jacob looks at her.

"Our fathers have been friends for years." Jacob says, smiling. "My father hinted that I should invite you...that and we used to play together when we were younger..." Jacob says, smiling. Ahna's quite for a while.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember! We used to get into trouble for 'being stupid' as our father's used to say." Ahna says, laughing lightly.

"Yeah...we also used to tear our father's cars apart. And th-"

"And then we would build something out of the missing parts...until our father's found out...my sister told them, I think." Ahna says, suddenly remembering Dakotah saying something about that. Jacob grins.

"It's good to see you again..." Jacob says. Ahna grins.

"You have no idea!" Ahna says, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asks, pulling over. Ahna looks up at him.

"It's just that it's nice to know someone around...well, besides my sister and father..." Ahna says, looking like she's deep in thought.

"I bet it is." Jacob says, smiling. "Well." He looks back at the road. "Shall we leave?" He asks as he pulls away from the curb. They talk about the past for the rest of the ride to the beach. When they get there, they're greeted by about ten people.

"Hey, Jake. Who's your lady friend?" A guy with short, black hair asks. Jacob smiles.

"This is Ahna. She's a friend of mine from when we were kids." Jacob explains as he helps Ahna get out of the car. She hears about six or seven whistles. Jacob turns to them with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, man. Sorry." The guy says, holding his hands up in surrender. Ahna looks at Jacob in surprise.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Ahna asks, laying a hand on his shoulder. He untenses at her touch.

"Sorry." He says, looking at Ahna before turning to glare at the guy. "Hey, Embry!" Jacob shouts, holding his hand up. A guy runs toward them.

"What is it?" He asks. Jacob pushes Ahna forward a few steps.

"Could you take Ahna to the fire? I have to talk to Derek about something." Jacob says as he grabs the guy that had whistled by the arm, and pulls him toward the woods.

"Hey, Jake!" Ahna shouts. He turns to look at her with soothing eyes.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes. There's just something I've been meaning to tell Derek for a while. You go with Embry. He'll take you to the others." Jacob says, smiling as he turns, and drags Derek off.

"Well, that's strange." Ahna says, looking after Embry, who merely smiles.

"No big deal. I'm sure it's nothing." Embry says, placing a hand in the center of her back. He pushes gently, leading her off toward a small light.

"I sure hope so. I'd feel terrible if it was because of me." Ahna says, glancing in the direction Jacob had disappeared in.

"Well, shall we?" Embry says, motioning toward the light. Ahna nods, and the two of them walk off.

They come to a small light, and Ahna sees about five or six men sitting around a small fire. They all turn to look at her.

"Hey guys. This is Ahna. She's with Jake." Embry says, putting emphasis on the 'with Jake' part. Ahna looks at him in surprise.

"I'm not...with anyone." Ahna says, sounding taken aback. They all stand up.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Sam." The tallest guy there says, holding a hand out. Ahna smiles.

"The pleasure is all mine." Ahna says, gripping his hand firmly. Sam grins.

"My name is Seth." Another one of the guys say, looking at Ahna, who nods.

"Nice to meet you." She says.

"I'm Paul." A broad guy says as he gets to his feet, and takes a step toward Ahna. She looks at him in surprise.

"Hi." She says in a slightly worried voice as he stalks toward her.

"So how about it, baby? Want to join me?" Paul asks. Ahna furrow her eyebrows.

"And...WHY would I do that?" Ahna questions. Paul looks at her with a predatory grin. Ahna glares at him.

"Because you want me." Paul says as if it's only to be expected. Ahna looks at him in disgust.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Ahna says. She watches as Seth and Embry take a step forward.

"Um...Paul. I don't think you want to do that." Seth says in a hesitant voice. Ahna looks at him with a grateful look.

"Yeah, dude. Jake'll kill you." Embry says, looking around the clearing as though making sure he's nowhere around. She looks at Sam, who merely has his hands folded across his chest, and is grinning as though this is a test.

"So what? He'll just have to get over himself." Paul says in a disgusted voice. Ahna takes a step forward.

"You honestly don't see yourself very well if you think I'd want YOU." Ahna says, shaking her head. Paul looks taken aback by what she had said. Sam grins.

"You dare to insul-" Suddenly, Paul's pinned on the ground with an extremely angry looking Jacob on top of him.

"Why don't the two of you take Ahna to the fire to warm up." Sam says, though it sounds more like a command then a suggestion. Embry and Seth nod as they grab Ahna's arms, and lead her to the fire, where she sits down, and huddles into the fire for warmth.

"What in the world is that guy's problem?" Ahna mutters, completely angry. Both Seth and Embry look at each other.

"Are you talking about Paul or-"

"Sam." Ahna clarifies. The two look at each other yet again.

"Oh." They say. Embry sighs.

"He's kinda like the leader of our group." Embry says, although it sounds like he's holding something back. Ahna sighs.

"Well, he's kind of a bastard." She says, shaking her head. They all look up when they hear someone walk up behind them. Jacob looks at the two of them with a look that clearly says 'leave us'.

"Sorry about this." Jacob says as he sits down after the two of them had left.

"No big deal." Ahna says, smiling. Jacob smiles back.

"You know, we should hang out more often." Jacob says. Ahna smiles.

"I would like that." She says as she lays her head on Jacob's shoulder. He smiles as he lays his head on top of hers.

"That's good, because I won't be leaving you alone anymore." He says as Ahna slowly falls asleep.


	4. Out Till Midnight

Jacob looks down at Ahna's sleeping form.

"Never." He says as he kisses her forehead.

"Are you sure about this?" A voice says from behind him. He looks to see Sam standing there with serious look on his face. Jacob nods. "Well, shouldn't you tell her?" Sam demands. Jacob looks at him with an irritated look.

"I've barely been back with her for a day, and you think she's going to take this all in swing?" Jacob demands. Sam looks at him like he's being an idiot.

"You're just going to get worse until you do." Sam say, shaking his head.

"I know." Jacob says, sighing. He looks up at Sam. "But I'll get even more protective once she knows...especially if she accepts it." Jacob says. Sam merely shakes his head.

"Well, I think you should take her home before she freezes to death." Embry says, walking up next to Sam. Jacob nods as he gets to his feet, pulling Ahna into his arms when she falls forward with the sudden movement.

"W...what?" She mutters, still half asleep.

"It's okay. You fell asleep. I'm going to take you home." Jacob says, rubbing the side of his face against hers.

"Oh, okay." She mutters, curling into his chest as she falls back asleep.

Meanwhile, right after Ahna had left the house, Dakotah finally gets a hold of Edward.

"Edward here." Edward says as soon as he gets the phone. Dakotah smiles.

"Hi." Dakotah says.

"Dakotah? Is that you?" Edward asks. Dakotah giggles.

"Yeah. It's me. Hey, I was just wondering if you want to go to the beach or something." Dakotah says, sitting down on one of the chairs in the living room. She hears Edward blow out a breath.

"Sure...when do you want to meet?" Edward asks.

"Um...how about in an hour or so? Or is today not a good day?" Dakotah asks, her face falling.

"No, today's fine. I'm just kind of wondering why you aren't hanging out with your sister." Edward says, sounding confused.

"Oh, she had a party to go to." Dakotah says, shaking her head. "And just conveniently forgot to invite me." She says, sighing as she closes her eyes from the pain of being left behind.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense..." Edward whispers into the phone, barely audible.

"Yeah, so how about it?" Dakotah asks. The line's quiet for a moment before Edward answers.

"Sure. I'll be there in half an hour." Edward says with a smile in his voice. Dakotah smiles.

"Sounds good." She says as she hangs up the phone. She rushes off to get ready.

Exactly thirty minutes later, Dakotah hears a honk in the front of the house. She runs to the door, wrenching it open.

"Hey." Edward says from the doorstep. "So, you ready?" He asks. Dakotah nods as she walks out the door, locking it. She runs to the car, jumping in the passenger's seat. "So...which beach do you want to go to?" Edward asks. Dakotah looks thoughtful for a moment.

"How about the one on the outskirts of town." Dakotah says after a minute. Edward nods.

"Sure." He says as he puts the car in reverse, and quickly backs out of the driveway. The next thing Dakotah knows, they're speeding off in the direction of the beach.

They arrive at the beach around ten minutes later. Dakotah jumps out of the car, and spins in a circle.

"You seem happy." Edward says, watching Dakotah with interest.

"It's just that I've been so worried about what Ahna's doing that I haven't had time to get out of the house." She explains with a sigh as she lowers her arms.

"Why are you so worried about her?" Edward questions. She looks at him in surprise.

"Because she's my sister." She says. Edward sighs.

"Not what I meant." He says. Dakotah sighs.

"I know, you meant to ask why I care more than most siblings." She says before smiling sadly. "Well, you see...my sister has always had a tendency to find a way to get into trouble, even if she's in a padded room with no doors or windows." She explains.

"Now how would you know that?" Edward asks, looking at her with confusion.

"We actually tried it out once." Dakotah says with a sigh. Edward bursts out laughing.

"You actually locked her in a padded room?" Edward asks. Dakotah nods.

"When we were little, I dared her to climb through this hole...it just so happens that it was an old mental asylum. She ended up getting stuck there for over a week before I finally told our mother where she was. When we went there, we found her huddled in a corner with about ten wolves surrounding her." She says, shaking her head. "We've never been able to understand how the wolves got in there...and Ahna has never told anyone what happened while she was in there." She says. Edward looks at her in surprise.

"Wow." He mutters. Dakotah nods.

They walk around the beach for a while before sitting down on the ground, watching the sunset. They look at each other.

"Do me a favor?" Edward asks. Dakotah nods. "Don't go into the woods alone." He says, looking away from her in embarrassment. Dakotah sighs.

"Don't worry. I won't." Dakotah says as she looks back out at the ocean. She jumps to her feet, and looks down at Edward. "Well, I think we should be going." She says, smiling as she walks a few feet back, holding her hands behind her back. Just her luck, she trips over a stone. "Uwahh!" She shouts as she falls backwards, only to have Edward catch her.

"You know, you are extremely uncoordinated." He says, smiling down at her. She sighs, and nods.

"I get told that a lot." She says as she rights herself, and walks back toward the car. They get in, and drive off toward Dakotah's house. When she gets there, she's surprised to see that Ahna still isn't home. "I wonder where she is at..." She looks at the clock. "Midnight..." Her eyes widen. "MIDNIGHT! We stayed out that long!" She shouts, completely unsure of where the time had gone.

"Get to bed." Dakotah hears her father mutter from the other room. She sighs, and heads up to her room.


	5. A Long Phone Call

"Ugh." Ahna mutters as she sits up in bed. Suddenly, she feels someone touch her arm. She jumps off the bed in surprise, spinning toward the bed as soon as her feet touch the ground. "What the hell!" She shouts as she sees Jacob lying on the bed.

"Mmmmnm." Jacob mutters, still asleep.

_*Why the hell am I in a bed with Jacob Black!*_ Ahna wonders as she paces around the room. She jumps when she hears a voice.

"You fell asleep at the bonfire last night. My house was closer than yours, so I just brought you here." Jacob says, smiling at her. She glares at him.

"And the reason behind us sleeping in the same bed is...?" Ahna questions, glaring at Jacob like he had done something against public morals. His grin merely grows.

"You were really cold...you refused to let go of me." Jacob says, leaning toward Ahna with a serious look on his face.

"I...really did that?" She asks, worried by this piece of information.

"Yeah. I was completely surprised." He looks at her with a serious look. 'Though not entirely against it.' He whispers so Ahna can't hear him. Her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"This isn't right...I shouldn't be so close to you..." Ahna says, sounding perplexed. Jacob looks at her in confusion.

"Why not? We were really close when we were younger." He says, looking at her with a questioning look.

"It's a long story..." Ahna says, sighing as she looks at the ground. Jacob looks at her in confusion.

"You don't have to tell me." He says through clenched teeth as he thinks about what he would do if someone had hurt her.

"Sorry, Jake...It's just that I think I should be getting home...I mean, my father is probably worri-"

"Don't worry about that. My dad called him last night after I got here, and told him that you were staying here." Jacob says, smiling. Ahna smiles.

"I'm sure that's a good thing..." She says, her voice heavy in sarcasm.

"Oh, don't worry. He sounded happy." Jacob says, playing with a slightly longer strand of his short hair.

"Are you serious!" Ahna demands, sounding surprised. Jacob nods. "Well, guess there's a first for everything...but I still should be heading back." Ahna says, shaking her head. Jacob sighs, before getting to his feet, and walking toward the door.

"Okay, point taken. Let's go." Jacob says in a hurt voice as he walks toward the door. Ahna holds her hand out in front of her as if to make him stop.

"Jake..." She whispers. He turns to look at her, smiling.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad...simply annoyed that you'd rather be at home than spending time with me." He says as though he's having trouble placing words to his thoughts.

"Oh..." She whispers as she lowers her hand, and follows him out the door.

They get to her house, and she opens the door before getting out.

"Guess I'll see you later, Jake." Ahna says, smiling. Jacob grins triumphantly.

"Sure. I'll come over next time." He says as he touches her hand. She looks at it in surprise. "So...call you later?" He asks. Ahna nods as she takes a step back from the car. She turns to walk into the house. As soon as she shuts the door, she hears Jacob's car pulling out of the driveway. She sighs as she looks up, only to be face to face with Dakotah.

"Spill, woman! What were you doing last night?" Dakotah demands, looking at Ahna with serious eyes. Ahna sighs.

"Nothing. I fell asleep at the bonfire that we went to, and Jacob carried me to his house since it was closer." Ahna says, shrugging as if it's nothing.

_*I better not mention the part that we slept in the same bed...*_ She mentally tells herself as she steps around her sister, and walks into the kitchen.

"So...how was your date?" Ahna asks, trying to change the discussion from her to her sister in hope that Dakotah would forget about her.

"OH!" Dakotah shouts, her eyes sparkling. "Well, we went to the beach and spent the day there." She says, smiling.

"Tell me all about it." Ahna says as she sits down in a chair with a can of MD.

A month or so has passed, and Ahna has met up with Jacob quite a few times. Their friendship is back to how it was when they were younger, if not closer. One morning, she's sitting at the table when her sister comes bounding in the room with a grin plastered across her face.

"Tell me, what do you find so great that you have that look on your face?" Ahna asks, pointing her spoon at Dakotah, who sits down in a chair, and leans on the table.

"Edward's coming tonight...he wants to formally meet you...and dad." Dakotah says, grinning. Ahna's eyebrows rise.

"You mean I actually get to meet this illusive boyfriend of yours before you get any more serious and jump the guy?" Ahna asks, looking at her sister with a critical look. Dakotah's eyes furrow.

"I'm not allowed to jump him, actually...we've already talked about that." Dakotah says, sounding like she's holding something back. Ahna smiles.

"Is that so? Well, I can't wait to meet this guy." Ahna says, smiling with eagerness. Dakotah sighs as she gets up, and walks toward the phone when it rings. She comes back into the room a short time later, holding the phone.

"Phone." She says, holding the phone toward Ahna, who takes it, and looks at her sister in confusion as she puts the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She says into the phone, but it comes out more as a question.

"Hey." A familiar voice says from the other end. Ahna smiles.

"Hey. I thought you and Billy were going to a father son thing." Ahna says, leaning against the table.

"We were, but something came up, and he couldn't go." Jacob says, sounding glad. Ahna chuckles.

"Well, you don't sound too angry about him missing it." She says. Jacob laughs softly.

"Guess you caught me...actually I was wondering what you're doing tonight...I was kind of hoping that we could hang out." He says, sounding desperate.

"Sorry, Jake. I already have plans." She says in an apologetic voice.

"Hm...what's going on?" Jacob asks, sounding genuinely interested. Ahna sighs.

"My sister invited her boyfriend over...he's going to be here in a few hours...and I have no idea when he's going to be leaving." Ahna says, chuckling. "My sister wants to see what my father and I thing about him." She says in a completely serious voice. "Of course, I know my father isn't going to think he's good enough for her." Ahna says, thinking about all the things her father's going to do when he meets Edward.

"Well, sounds...interesting..." Jacob says in an uncertain voice. Ahna chuckles.

"You know, you're terrible at hiding your disgust, right?" Ahna questions. Jacob laughs.

"Yeah well..." He says, sounding like he's shrugging.

The two of them talk for another two or three hours until a knock is heard from the door.

"Well, I guess I have to go, Jake. He's here." Ahna says, looking toward the door.


	6. The Fever

"Sure. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Jacob says just before Ahna hangs up the phone. She puts it on the charger, and walks toward the door, and Dakotah's boyfriend waiting outside of it. When she gets there, she sees Dakotah yank the door open.

"Come on in." Dakotah says, sounding happy as she gestures for Edward to come in.

"Hey, hun." Edward says, hugging Dakotah as he kisses her forehead. Ahna's eyes narrow.

"Hey, break it up, love birds." Ahna says, taking a step forward. As soon as she sees his eyes, her stomach begins to turn like she's about to puke. She places a hand against it subtly.

"Oh! Edward, you've already met Ahna, right?" Dakotah asks, motioning toward Ahna. Edward looks at her for a moment.

"Briefly." He holds a hand out toward her. She looks at it like it's a bomb. "It's very nice to meet you, Ahna. Dakotah speaks of you often." He says, smiling. Ahna turns, and walks away from him. He looks down at Dakotah. "I don't think she likes me very much." He says with a strange grin on his face. Dakotah smiles back.

"Don't worry about it. She promised that she would get to know you before she makes any judgments of you." Dakotah says, leaning against Edward. He smiles.

"Good to know." He says as he walks the two of them into the kitchen.

"Would you like anything to drink, Edward?" Ahna asks in a strained voice. Dakotah looks at her in confusion.

"No thank you. I only drink a special mixture." Edward says, looking down at Dakotah.

"Edward's on a strict diet." Dakotah explains, holding a finger up. Ahna merely nods in a mechanical way. Dakotah's eyebrows furrow. "Hey, Ahna? Can I talk to you in the living room for a moment?" Dakotah asks, motioning for Ahna to follow her. She nods, and the two of them walk toward the living room. Dakotah turns toward Edward just before she walks into the other room. "I'll be right back. Make yourself at home." She says with a smile on her face. Edward nods as he sits down, intent on listening to the complete conversation. Dakotah walks into the living room, and glares at her sister. "What in the blazing hell is wrong with you?" Dakotah demands.

"I'm not sure...I suddenly don't feel too well." Ahna says, laying a hand against her stomach. Dakotah looks at her in confusion.

"You know, you don't have to lie. You can tell me if you don't like him." Dakotah whispers, sitting down on the arm rest of one of the chairs. Ahna sighs as she looks at the ground.

"I'm not lying. I'm seriously not feeling well." She says as a jolt of pain shoots through her stomach.

"But you were fine before Edward got here!" Dakotah says, looking at her sister with anger.

"I know...I don't know how to explain why it just suddenly came on...it makes even less sense to me than it does to you." Ahna whispers as she takes a step toward the kitchen. She stands in front of the sink as she rinses the dishes off from lunch.

It all happened so fast, that Dakotah nearly didn't see it happen. One minute, she and Edward were talking about an English assignment that they were going to do, the next, Edward's catching Ahna to stop her from falling onto the kitchen floor. He quickly places her on the floor, and removes his hands from touching her. Dakotah looks at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asks him, looking from him to Ahna with worry.

"She's burning up...with the literal sense of the word." Edward says, blowing on his hands. "She's too hot for me to even get close to." He says. Dakotah's eyes widen as she runs toward her sister. She collapses to the ground next to her, and places her hand against Ahna's forehead, only to whip it away when the heat touches her.

"What the hell!" Dakotah shouts. At that exact second, their father walks into the house. He walks into the kitchen to see Edward standing a few feet away while Dakotah's looking at Ahna with worry filled eyes.

"What's going on here?" He asks, smiling. As soon as he sees the look on Dakotah's face, his smile falls. He walks toward them. "Why's Ahna on the floor?" He questions. Dakotah looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"Ahna passed out...she's burning up." She says in a quiet voice. Her father runs to her side, and pulls Ahna into his arms.

"Why did this happen?" He asks. Dakotah looks at the ground.

"She said she wasn't feeling very well...but I didn't think anything about it. I thought it was just because she didn't like Edward..." She says softly. Her father's eyes widen as she tells him.

"Call the hospital!" He commands, looking at Edward, who instantly obeys. Within twenty minutes, the paramedics are there, loading her onto a stretcher. They load her into the ambulance, and rush off toward the hospital.

Three days later, Ahna's discharged when the hospital decides there's nothing they can do for her. They tell her father to let her sleep, and not to disturb her. When they get home, they put her in her room, and shut the door. About ten minutes later, the window opens, and a male climbs into the room. He walks over to the bed, and sits on it.

"Never thought you'd be one of us." He says, sighing. Ahna's rapid breathing is the only sound coming from her. "I know this sucks, but we're going to take care of you." The guy says as he picks her up, and carries her to the window. He jumps out of it, and carries Ahna off into the woods.


	7. The Alpha's Word is Law

He stops in a clearing, and lays Ahna on the ground. She screams as her skin touches the ground. He looks around as a familiar face walks into the clearing as well.

"Jake...what are you doing here?" He demands. Jacob glares at him before growling.

_ºWhat the hell are you doing with my mate?º_ He demands, baring his teeth.

"She's got the fever, Jake. You know as well as I do that she can't be with her family when it happens for the first time!" He says, stepping in front of Ahna's immobile form.

_ºGet out of my way, Sam.º_ Jacob says, taking a menacing step forward. Sam merely steps more in front of Ahna.

"Do you want to hurt her? You know what'll happen if you don't calm down." Sam says in a forceful voice as he tries to reach Jacob through his protective instinct. "If you don't calm down enough for your true self to emerge, then I'm going to have to take her somewhere you can't come." Sam says in a forceful voice. Jacob merely looks at him with enraged eyes.

_ºYou wouldn't!º_ Jacob growls, snapping his jaws.

"Don't underestimate me." Sam says, watching as Jacob paces back and forth in front of him. "You know I take pack safety seriously, and she's pack now." He says. Jacob stops for a second to wag his tail back and forth menacingly.

_ºYou will not take her.º_ Jacob says, glaring at Sam.

"I am Alpha, Jacob. My word is law, not yours." Sam says, shaking his head. Jacob looks at him with horror filled eyes.

_ºYou wouldn't!º_ Jacob shouts.

"I command you, Jacob Black, as your Alpha. You are to stay away from Ahna until the fever has disappeared." Sam says in an echoy voice. Jacob yelps as he flinches back like he had just been hit. He looks at Sam in horror at what he had just done. "I'm sorry, Jake. I truly am." Sam says, looking at Jacob with sad eyes.

"J...Jake?" Ahna whispers from behind Sam. Jacob's eyes shift to her, and instantly turn soft. "Jake...what's going on?" She asks quietly as she opens her eyes a sliver. Jacob shifts back to his human shape as her voice reaches him.

"Its okay, Ahna. I'm here." Jacob says as he goes to walk toward her, only to have his body freeze. He turns to glare at Sam. "You bastard!" He shouts as his body explodes, his wolf coming forth. He growls, baring his teeth before running at Sam. He skids to a stop when Ahna steps around Sam.

"J...Jake?" She asks, looking at him with unsure eyes. He whines as he takes a step back, the command taking effect. Ahna takes a deep breath before falling forward, only to be caught by Sam.

"Jacob. You have to trust me. She needs her Alpha right now." Sam says as he looks up at Jacob's angry form. He glares at him.

_ºYou bastard! You made that command knowing that she would need a shoulder to cry on as the fever gets worse!º_ Jacob shouts, growling menacingly. Sam turns to glare right back.

"You know that isn't true. I have Em. I don't want your mate. What I do know is that you are not safe for her right now. Let her get over the fever, and THEN you two can live happily ever after." Sam says as he pulls Ahna into his arms, bridal style. Jacob growls. "I think the imprinting has turned you into a crazed wolf." Sam says, looking at Jacob with serious eyes.

_ºYou know that isn't true!º_ Jacob growls. Sam looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Then enlighten me, Jake. Why are you trying to attack me?" Sam questions. Jacob looks at him with a taken aback look. "Yeah, I thought so. Get out of here, Jacob, and don't come back to see her until the fever has passed. If I see you around her before then, I shall have no choice but to remove her from this city." Sam says as he shows his teeth threateningly. Jacob looks at Ahna with sad eyes before turning around. He looks over his shoulder once for a few seconds before running off. Sam sighs.

_*I am sorry, Jake.*_ He says as he walks off toward his and Emily's house.

He walks into the house a short time later, and lays Ahna on the couch.

"Welcome hom-" Emily begins, but stops as soon as she sees Ahna on the couch. "Who is she?" Emily asks, looking Ahna over.

"She's Ahna...something. I'm not really sure what her last name is. All I know is that she has the fever...and she's Jacob's mate." Sam says as he straightens up, sighing. He turns to look at Emily.

"Oh." She says as she takes a step forward. Sam wraps his arms around her. "Then shouldn't she be at Jacob's place, instead of here?" Emily asks. Sam sighs.

"I've forbidden him from seeing her for the time being." He says, shaking his head. Emily gasps as she turns to look at Sam.

"How could you? You know what that'll do to him!" Emily shouts. Sam shakes his head.

"He was threatening me, Em. I didn't have much of a choice. The last thing I need is bloodshed within the pack. Jacob's just too unpredictable right now." Sam says, looking down at Ahna.

"This is the first time one of you has had the fever when you imprint." Emily says in a sure voice. Sam sighs.

"They're also the first ones that have imprinted within the pack...though when Jacob imprinted, it was when she was still 'human'." Sam says. Emily nods.

"So she's staying with us?" She asks, looking at Sam. He nods. "For how long?" She asks. Sam's quiet for a few minutes.

"Shouldn't be very much longer. She's already been under the fever for three days...though she is the first one that has been away from the pack during the fever...so we don't know how that will affect her." Sam says in an unsure voice. Emily looks at Ahna with sympathy.

"Poor girl." She says, taking a few steps toward Ahna, who's breathing hard, and sweating. "I'll get her a blanket." Emily says after staring at Ahna for a moment. As she walks off, Sam places his hand against Ahna's left arm. Suddenly, a black mark appears on it.

"Welcome to the pack, Ahna." Sam says in a soft voice. Not long after that, Emily walks back into the room. She gasps when she sees the mark.

"You...marked her?" Emily mutters. She looks at Sam. "But I thought the whole pack was necessary for that." She says. Sam shakes his head.

"That's the traditional route...but I don't think Jacob will let me get close enough to her to mark her." Sam says, chuckling at the mental image. The two of them walk off toward their room, leaving Ahna with about three blankets on, laying on the couch.

The next morning comes. Sam wakes up to the doorbell ringing. He sighs as he walks toward the door. When he opens it, he sees none other than Billy Black.

"Hey, Billy." Sam says, smoothing his hair back. Billy nods.

"Can I come in?" He asks, motioning toward the inside of the house.

"Of course." Emily says, pushing Sam aside after he stares at Billy with confusion for a couple moments. She glares at him as she holds the door open for Billy. The three of them walk into the kitchen, and sit down.

"So...is there something wrong?" Sam asks after Emily had gotten the two of them coffee and a HUGE plate of bacon. Billy takes a sip before looking at Sam.

"I want to see her." Billy says simply. Sam motions toward the living room.

"But...is that all you need?" Sam asks, intent on finding out if there's anything else that they need to discuss. Billy looks at Sam.

"Jacob told me about what happened." He says after a moment. Sam looks at the ground.

"I didn't want to do it, but Jake was being unreasonable..." Sam says. Billy nods.

"I understand your reasoning behind it. I would have done the same." Billy says, looking directly at Sam, who smiles without humor.

"Yeah...I can still see Jacob pacing to attack me even now." Sam says, shaking his head. Billy looks at him before sighing.

"I'm sorry about that." He says. Sam looks at him in confusion.

"Why are you sorry?" He asks. He turns to look toward the living room. "He did it because of his mate being in danger...or what he felt to be danger. It's just his wolf side's over-protectiveness." Sam says. Billy nods.

"Now, can I see my new daughter-in-law now?" Billy asks, looking at Sam, who nods. The two of them walk toward the living room while Emily cleans the table.


	8. Not Allowed to Tell Anyone

As soon as they get into the living room, Billy stops. He looks at the unconscious girl on Sam's couch.

"She does look like her father." Billy says, smiling. Sam looks at him in confusion. "She's Jon's daughter." Billy says. Sam's eyes widen.

"Really!" Sam shouts, looking at Ahna. Billy nods.

"Yeah. Her and her sister came to live here a couple months ago." Billy says, smiling at some internal joke. Suddenly, Ahna screams. Their eyes widen as they hear a wolf howl in the distance. "Looks like Jake is hanging around...well, as close as he can since you ordered him to stay at a distance." Billy says, sighing. Sam merely nods.

"He can't see her until she's over the fever...which we're hoping won't be that long." Sam says. Suddenly, Ahna surges to her feet. Within a second, Sam's at her side, pulling her out the door. As soon as they get outside, her body explodes. She whines as she falls on her side.

"Well, that was...sudden." Billy says, stepping out into the grass from the protection of the deck. Sam merely nods.

"It is unusual for it to just suddenly happen like that." He says. Billy's quiet for a moment before the two of them look at each other.

"Jacob." They say at the same time, nodding. They both look down at Ahna when they hear her yelp. Sam sighs as he sees her trying to get to her feet.

"You can't handle it right now. It's still too early." Sam says, taking a step toward her. She growls at him as she falls back to the ground. He bares his teeth.

"Calm yourself, Sam." Billy says, laying a hand against his shoulder. "She is a mere pup. Let her act tough for a while until she completely comes out of the fever. Don't forget just how that affects ones sense of control." Billy says, looking at Sam with a serious look. Sam nods, and watches as Billy walks back into the house before turning to look directly into Ahna's eyes. As soon as their gazes meet, she looks at the ground.

"Look at me." He commands with the power of the Alpha. She flinches as his power demands her to obey. She looks up at him. "You must understand something." He says as he walks toward her. She watches his advance without blinking. "You are to tell no one of what you are or anything else about the pack. You must pull your own weight in the pack, and listen to my every command, obeying them without question." Sam says with the Alpha voice. Ahna falls to the ground with the effort to fight the voice. Sam merely smiles. "You are a lot like Jacob." He says. As soon as the name comes out of his mouth, Ahna's head snaps to the side to look at him.

_ºJake?º_ She questions in a quiet voice. Sam merely nods.

"I'll let him tell you about it as soon as he's calmed down." Sam says as he motions for Ahna to follow him. She follows, but as soon as she gets to the door, she transforms back. Sam merely chuckles, earning him a growl from the woods. "I'll have Em take care of you." Sam says as he motions toward the bathroom. She runs inside, and he hears her fall to the ground.

"So, what happened?" Billy asks as soon as Sam walks into the kitchen. He sighs as he collapses into a chair.

"Could you go find her some clothes for us, Em? I think she'll take seeing another female better than seeing one of us." Sam says, looking at Emily with a pleading look. She nods, and walks out of the kitchen. As soon as she's gone, Sam turns toward Billy.

"So?" He asks. Sam sighs.

"I used the Alpha's voice to make sure she can't tell anyone." Sam says. Billy looks at him.

"That's not what I meant. I already knew you were going to do that...besides, I could feel the Alpha's power all the way from here." Billy says, scratching the back of his head. He looks at Sam. "I meant, what did you tell her about her and Jacob." Billy says in a serious voice. Sam looks directly at him.

"I told her nothing. That is for her and Jacob to discuss...besides." Sam looks out the door. "Jacob's just outside the line now. He's not too happy with me about marking her." Sam says, laughing ruefully. Billy's eyes widen.

"When did you do this?" Billy demands. Sam looks at him again.

"Last night." Sam says as if it's nothing. "I know Jacob wouldn't let me mark her in front of the pack, so I needed to do so before he could come near her again." Sam says. Billy nods in understanding.

"I understand where you're coming from, but I do not think the rest of the pack are going to be that happy about this." Billy says, shaking his head. Sam sighs.

"They're just going to have to live with it." Sam says in an irritated voice as he hears the door slam open.

"You bastard! What the hell were you doing to her!" Jacob's voice booms as he walks into the kitchen. He completely ignores his father as he walks up to Sam.

"I was making sure we stay safe." Sam says, getting to his feet. Jacob growls as he paces back and forth in front of Sam. "Just like I did with the rest of you." Sam says, smiling ruefully at his second. Jacob growls again.

"I can't believe you dared to pull that stunt yesterday." Jacob says. Sam shrugs, making Jacob's eyes narrow.

"You were out of control, Jake. I had no choice." Sam says. Jacob laughs menacingly.

"As if!" He says as he looks at Sam, and gets into a pouncing position.

"JACOB!" Billy booms, standing up. The sudden yell catches Jacob off guard, causing him to flinch, and come out of his protective instinct. He looks at his father, and lowers his head. "Ahna is fine. She's in with Emily right now getting dressed." Billy says, glaring at his son with disappointed eyes. Jacob sighs.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me." He says. As soon as the words are out of his mouth, his head shoots up when a familiar scent...yet slightly different...wilder fills his nose. He smiles when he sees Ahna walk out of a room with Emily, smiling slightly.

"Ahna." He sighs, smiling at seeing his mate safe. She looks up at him as if she had heard him.

"Jake?" She questions. He nods.

"Hey, baby." Jacob says, making eye contact with her. She smiles.

"Been a while, hasn't it?" She asks. Jacob looks at her in confusion. "Emily filled me in." Ahna says, gesturing toward Emily, who smiles.

"Figured it would help if she knew just how long she was out for." Emily says, smiling warmly. Suddenly, they hear a loud yip. They all turn to see five guys without shirts walking toward them. Ahna's eyes widen, and she walks toward the door.

"Well, I think I should be heading out. My family will be worried about me." She says as she tears the door off its hinges, literally, in her attempt at getting out of the house. Sam takes one good look at her before she disappears out the door. He sighs.

"Go get your mate." Sam commands, looking at Jacob with serious eyes. Jacob nods, and runs out the door less door as fast as he could.

Even though he had been running at top speed, which is a LOT faster than a human, he's still been chasing her for almost ten minutes before he finally catches up to her. He tackles her to the ground.

"Finally caught you." He says as he gets to his feet, not at all out of breath from all the running. She glares up at him.

"What do you want, wolf boy?" She demands, sounding angry. Jacob looks at her, taken aback.

"What's your problem suddenly?" He asks. She jumps to her feet gracefully, and looks directly at him.

"How long have you known what I am?" She demands. He looks at her in confusion.

"I just found out when you came down with the fever." Jacob says. He takes a step back when she takes a step toward him. Suddenly, she explodes, turning into her wolf. She yelps at the sudden onslaught of her wolf senses. Within a moment, she regains her thoughts, and turns toward Jacob, who's looking at her with amazement.

_ºWhat?º_ She snaps, growling at him.

"You're beautiful." He says, looking at her silver tipped black fur, her silver muzzle, and the lightning shaped silver mark going down her front left leg. She snarls, launching herself at him, teeth bared.


	9. Haven't Slept in Four Days

At that exact moment, someone walks into the clearing. They clear their throat. Both Jacob and Ahna turn to look at the source of the noise. Both of their eyes widen when they see none other than Embry.

"What do you want?" Jacob demands. Embry scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sam...Sam said to come get you since you were taking so long." Embry says. He looks at Ahna with surprised. "A...Ahna?" Embry asks, taking a step forward. Jacob growls in warning.

_ºYeah, its me.º_ Ahna says, cocking her head to the side. Embry smiles.

"Well, guess now I know why Sam called a pack meeting on such short notice." Embry says as he turns. "If the two of you would mind gracing us little people with your presence, it would be most appreciated." Embry says, walking away. Ahna goes to take a step forward, only to have Jacob step in front of her.

"We're not done talking." Jacob says, eyes narrowed. Ahna glares at him.

_ºWell, congrats to you. Now, get out of my way.º_ She says as she tries to walk around him, only to have his body explode. She yelps as she jumps a good twenty feet back. As soon as she lands, she's face to face with a russet wolf.

_ºWe're not done talking.º_ Jacob says in a menacing voice. Ahna sighs.

_ºI'm sorry, Jake, but I have some questions for Sam that need to be answered. So, if you don't mind, get out of my way.º_ Ahna says, shaking her head. She takes a step forward, only to have Jacob growl at her. On instinct, the fur on her back stands on end, and she crouches to the ground. _ºBack OFF!º_ Ahna demands in a menacing voice. Jacob merely paces back and forth in front of her.

_ºYou're not going back until we've had a chance to talk.º_ Jacob says, growling right back. Ahna sighs as she looks at Jacob.

_ºI'm sorry, Jake, but I don't have time to talk to you right now.º_ She says, turning away from him, and running away. Jacob stands there in shock for a couple moments.

_ºHey, Jake! What the hell's taking so long? Sam's starting to get restless!º_ Quil says through the mental link. Jacob sighs.

_ºShe's not coming.º_ Jacob says in an angry voice. He feels Quil's sudden alarm.

_ºWhat did you do, Jake?º_ Quil demands, instantly coming to the conclusion that Jacob had hurt her. Jacob merely scoffs.

_ºShe ran away.º_ He says in a disgusted voice. Quil's quiet for a few moments before he begins shouting.

_ºARE YOU FUCKING NUTS, JAKE! YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS FOR HER TO BE OUT THERE ALONE!º_ Quil shouts in absolute horror.

_ºYeah well, she deserves whatever befalls her.º_ Jacob says in an irritated voice.

_ºBut...she's your mate!º_ Quil says after a moment of silence. Jacob glares mentally at him.

_ºAre you going somewhere with this?º_ Jacob questions. Quil merely shakes his head, transforming back into his human self. Jacob sighs at the quiet...wait...the quiet...His eyes widen suddenly when he realizes that he should be able to hear Ahna's thoughts, and that they had stopped quite some time ago. _ºSHIT!º_ Jacob shouts as he runs into the woods, hoping he can find her before anything of worry does.

After about an hour of running, he stops in a clearing where her scent is fresh. He sits down on a log in his human shape, completely exhausted.

"Why the hell is...WRONG...with that female? ...shouldn't females be more...laid back?" Jacob questions no one in particular, glaring up at the sky. Suddenly, he hears someone sigh. He glances over the log, only to see Ahna laying there, sleeping...and by the look of it, have one nasty nightmare.

"No! Please don't!" She pleads as she runs like a dog in her sleep. Jacob's eyes furrow in confusion as he walks around the log. He bends down next to her, and touches her face, only to have her flinch away.

_*So I was right. Someone did hurt her.*_ Jacob mentally shouts as he sees red. He sighs when Ahna curls up next to him.

"Well, at least you can trust me in your sleep." He whispers as he kisses her forehead. He sighs as he picks her up, and puts her on his back, securely holding on to her. He runs into the forest again, headed back toward Sam's.

He stops dead in his tracks when he comes face to face with a pissed off Sam.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell you were thinking? Never, in my entire LIFE have I seen such a stupid idiot! What if something had happened to her?" He demands. Jacob growls.

_ºNothing's going to happen to her as long as I'm around.º_ Jacob vows, looking at Ahna over his shoulder since she's still on his back. Sam sighs as he turns around, and walks toward the house. Jacob transforms back into his human shape

"Come on. We need to discuss the plans for tonight." Sam says. Jacob's eyes furrow.

"What about tonight?" Jacob asks. Sam glances over his shoulder at him.

"A human was killed a few hours ago, Jake. We're trying to figure out who did it. We're going to attack tonight." Sam says in a stern voice. Jacob's eyes widen as he looks at Ahna again. "That's right. It could very easily have been your mate. She's very...vulnerable right now. She needs you in your right mind, not how you have been acting lately." Sam says, looking at Jacob with stern, wise eyes. Jacob sighs.

"Is there somewhere I can let her lay down. She's out." Jacob says. Sam nods as the two of them walk into the house. He watches as Jacob lays Ahna on the couch.

"Maybe you should get some sleep as well. You don't look too good." Sam says. Jacob sighs as he covers Ahna with a blanket.

"I haven't slept since I talked to her before she got the fever. I just couldn't when she was sick...and then you wouldn't let me see her..." Jacob says, glaring at Sam at the last part. Sam sighs as he looks directly into Jacob's eyes.

"You're not running any runs until you get some sleep." Sam says as he walks out of the room. Jacob sighs as he sits down on the floor right in front of Ahna's stomach, and dozes off.


	10. The Truth About Ahna's Past

A few hours later, Ahna wakes up from her nightmare, screaming. Suddenly, Jacob's sitting next to her, stroking her hair. She sighs after a few moments.

"Sorry." Ahna sighs as she lies back down. "Sorry." She repeats. Jacob merely smiles.

"So...what do you feel like doing today?" Jacob asks in a genuinely interested voice. Ahna sighs as she looks directly at him.

"Honestly?" She asks, and watches as he nods. "Sleeping." She says, closing her eyes as she yawns.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind." Jacob says, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She opens one eye to glare at him.

"Too bad. I'm exhausted from all the shit that has happened to me in the last few weeks." Ahna says, turning away from him. He growls quietly as he flips her back over. "Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep here." She says in a mock angry voice. Jacob smiles.

"Sorry, hun. But I think it's time that I told you about us." Jacob says, sitting on the couch, blocking her from getting up. She glares up at him.

"What do you mean, about us?" She demands. Jacob sighs.

"You see...with werewolves...there's this one person that's our other half...sort of like our soul mates." Jacob stutters, sounding at a loss for words. Ahna watches him carefully.

"And...?"

"You're my imprint, Ahna." Jacob says, looking directly into her eyes.

"I'm...your...imprint!" Ahna shouts in horror as she tries to get away from Jacob, who merely holds her there tighter.

"I'm not done." Jacob says, sounding irritated. Ahna shakes her head.

"This is too much, Jake." She says, shaking her head. She looks at him. "I mean, I like you as a friend, but I...I just can't have this kind of thing." She says, scrambling off the couch. Jacob watches her in confusion as she pins herself against the wall. "I...just can't." She says as she runs out the door. Jacob sighs as he shakes his head.

"You know, dude. You've got the GREATEST personality...what with how your imprint always seems to be running away from you." Jared says as he walks into the room, carrying one of Emily's muffins, grinning his head off. Jacob turns to glare at him.

"Shut up." He growls. Jared holds his hands in the air in surrender.

"Just stating the obvious...um...I think you should make sure she's all right. What, with the vamps running around everywhere." Jared says, shooting a worried glance toward the door. Jacob's eyes widen as he runs out of the house. His body explodes as soon as his feet hit the soft ground, and he runs off in the direction her scent is going.

Within a mile or two, he catches up with her. She's in her wolf shape, and walking toward her house. He steps in front of her to block her way.

_ºGet out of my way, Jake.º_ Ahna demands, glaring at him through her tear filled eyes.

_ºWait...are you...CRYING?º_ Jacob yells appalled that his mate is crying. She merely turns her head away from him.

_ºIt's none of your business.º_ She says, shaking her head. She goes to walk past him, only to have him walk with her. _ºWhat do you want, Jake?º_ She demands. He looks at her.

_ºI want to know why you're crying. What happened to make you act like this?º_ Jacob asks, looking at her with a critical look. She shakes her head. Suddenly, pictures of three guys pop into her head. Jacob watches the whole scene with horror as they stalk her for almost a mile before cornering her. They the image changes to one of black as he hears the memory Ahna scream in pain as they one by one rape her before finally cutting her stomach open, and almost killing her from the damage they had inflicted to her internal organs. He winces when he hears her collarbone break, along with her wrist and a few ribs. By the time the memory is over, Jacob's growling as the hair on his back stands straight up, and he bares his teeth. Ahna turns to look at him in confusion.

_ºWhat's wrong?º_ She asks, looking at Jacob with confused, water filled eyes. He shakes his head in an attempt to dispel the red that had taken over his vision when he'd realized that he'd been unable to protect his mate from such a horrible experience.

_ºWho were they?º_ He demands, looking directly at Ahna. Her eyes widen as she realizes that he had seen the whole thing in her head.

_ºIt's nothing, Jake. Just a horrible memory.º_ Ahna says, smiling. He growls again when he sees another tear fall down her face.

_ºBullshit.º_ He says, shaking his head.


	11. Going Home

_ºJake…. Please don't do anything reckless…º_ Ahna says, looking at Jacob with a pleading look on her face. He shakes his head, and trots over to her. He looks down at her with a soft look.

_ºI'm sorry…I'm just a little overprotective of you, Ahna.º_ Jacob says, running the side of his face on her cheek. She sighs in contentment as she leans against him.

_ºI have to go, Jake.º_ Ahna says after a good two, three hours of sitting on the moss. Jacob sighs.

_ºYou're not going to listen to me if I tell you no, are you?º_ Jacob asks, looking at her with a sure look. She jumps to her feet, and grins down at him.

"Nope." She says, transforming into her human shape. Jacob shakes his head in irritation as he transforms as well. He wraps his arms around her waist.

"Just do me a favor?" Jacob asks, looking down at her with worried eyes. She nods. "Don't go around that Cullen guy." He says with a serious look on his face.

"But Jak-" Ahna begins, only to squeak when his arms tighten around her.

"No, Ahna." Jacob says in a stern voice. Ahna sighs.

"That's one thing I can't promise you, Jake." Ahna says in an emotionless voice. She stomps down on Jacob's foot, causing him to let go of her. She jumps away from him quickly before she could be caught again in his steel grip. She looks back at Jacob. "He's my sister's boyfriend. The reality of the situation is that I'm going to see him whether I try to or not." She shakes her head. "Sorry, Jake." She says as she runs off, toward home. Jacob sighs as he looks in the direction that she had run off in.

"I guess she'll see when the time comes." He says as he runs off toward him own home.

"I'm home." Ahna says, walking into the house, only to get tackled by her sister and father. "Gah! Dakotah! Let go!" She shouts, trying to pry her sister off her.

"Where have you been? The last time we saw you, you were in your bed…with a terrible fever." Dakotah shouts, shaking Ahna fiercely. Ahna lifts her hands in surrender, only to scrunch up her nose when she takes a breath out of her nose. She quickly plugs it. "What's wrong?" Dakotah asks, sounding worried. Ahna takes a step back.

"Um….Kotah….when was the last time you showered?" Ahna asks, looking at her sister with stern eyes. Dakotah looks at her with surprise.

"About half an hour ago….why?" Dakotah asks, looking at Ahna in confusion.

"Because you smell….bad…" Ahna says, shaking her head in an attempt to empty her nostrils of the putrid smell.

"I do not!" Dakotah shouts, irritated.

"Um…okay, whatever….but you should shower again." Ahna says, walking by her sister as quickly as she can.

"Well, good to see you too!" Dakotah shouts after her. Ahna waves a hand behind her.

Ahna closes her bedroom door quickly before releasing her nose, and taking a huge breath of air, only to get assaulted by a familiar and comforting smell.

_*Jake…*_ Ahna sighs as she breathes in the scent again. _*He must have been here.*_ She says. Her head snaps to the side when she hears her sister's voice.

"Hey, Ahna! I'm going to invite Edward over!" Dakotah shouts from downstairs.

"Go ahead…oh, and take a shower!" Ahna shouts back, only to hear her sister growl. She giggles.

_*I wonder why Dakotah smells so putrid…*_ Ahna wonders after going to sit on her bed.

Fifteen minutes pass with nothing much happening, when suddenly, the familiar smell assaults her nose, only stronger this time.

"Gah! What the hell, Dakotah! I thought you said you were going to take a shower!" Ahna shouts, opening her door, only to see Edward standing there. "Um…hi, Edward." Ahna says as she goes to shut her door.

"Hey, aren't you the girl from before?" Edward questions, reaching a hand toward Ahna.

"Girl from….before?" Ahna asks, sounding confused. Edward's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Yeah. The girl that was here the last time I came over…only you expressed a lot of distaste toward me." Edward says with a shrug. The two of them turn when they hear someone walk out of the door at the end of the hall.

"Hey, Ahna. What are you doing?" Dakotah asks, looking between the two of them.

"Don't worry. I have no intention of stealing your man." Ahna says, raising her hands. Edward and Dakotah look at each other in surprise.

"My…man?" Dakotah questions, looking at her sister in confusion.

"Well, the two of you ARE going out with each other, aren't you?" Ahna questions, shrugging. Dakotah smiles.

"Yeah, we are." Dakotah says. "Would you like to come for a walk with us?" She asks, looking at Ahna with hopeful eyes.

"Where are you going?" Ahna asks, not really paying any attention as she turns to walk into her room. Dakotah's quiet for a moment.

"We're going to a nearby field." Dakotah says in a quiet voice. Ahna sighs as she turns to look at her sister's hopeful face.

"Sure. I'll come…when are you going?" Ahna asks.

"In about ten minutes." Edward says from behind Dakotah. Ahna looks over her sister's shoulder at him.

"Okay. I'll be down in a moment." Ahna says, shutting the door to her room in the two's face. She sighs as soon as she hears them walk down the hallway.

_*Surely nothing could happen with my going with them. I mean, she is my sister. Jake should have known that I wouldn't be able to keep that promise…*_ Ahna says as she hugs her knees to her chest.

_*You have to promise me not to see that Cullen guy…*_ Jake's voice kept repeating in her head as though he's trying to hammer it into her brain so she can't forget.

_*Well, screw you! I'm going with my sister whether you like it or not!*_ Ahna mentally shouts as she gets to her feet. She opens the door, and walks to her sister and Edward.

"All right. I'm ready." Ahna says with a smile on her face.


	12. Meeting Up With Paul

The three of them walk into a clearing full of flowers. Ahna takes in a deep breath, loving the smell of the flowers. Suddenly, the wind changes direction, causing a familiar putrid smell to invade her nose.

"Gah!" Ahna shouts, rubbing her nose. Dakotah and Edward look at her in confusion.

"What's your problem, sis?" Dakotah questions, looking at Ahna. Ahna straightens up, and looks at Ahna, who gasps. "What's wrong with your eyes?" She asks. Ahna looks at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Ahna asks. Dakotah takes a step toward her with her hand out.

"Your eyes are a deep gold color." Dakotah says. Just before she touches Ahna, Ahna takes a step back, and covers her nose. "Ahna…why are you acting so strangely?" She asks. She glances over her shoulder when she feels someone laid their hand on her shoulder, and smiles when she sees Edward.

"You need to take a step back, Dakotah." Edward says, pushing her behind him.

"What the hell is your problem, Edward!" Dakotah shouts. Ahna looks up at him with pleading eyes.  
><em><br>*Please don't tell her!* _Ahna pleads. Edward looks at her in surprise, but soon nods.

"I'm just not feeling well. I wouldn't want you to catch my cold." Ahna says, smiling warmly. Dakotah looks at her with unbelieving eyes.

"Well, I guess…" Dakotah says. Edward suddenly turns her away, and leads her forward. "Where the hell are we going?" She demands. Edward looks down at her, before motioning toward a corner of the clearing.

"I thought we should thoroughly appreciate this clearing while we can. Don't worry, I'm sure your sister will be fine." Edward says, smiling down at Dakotah.

"But what abou-" Dakotah begins, but when she turns to look at Ahna, she sees her slowly backing into the woods. "What're you doing, Ahna?" She asks. Ahna looks up at her with a sad smile.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to sit in the woods for a while. I think the sudden sunshine got me a little lightheaded." Ahna says. Dakotah looks at her with confusion.

"You're lying to me!" Dakotah shouts, pointing toward her sister. Ahna freezes, and turns to look at her. "You're going to leave and not come back! I know that look on your face! It's the same as the time that you ran away and were gone for nearly a year before mother found you!" Dakotah shouts. Ahna shakes her head.

"You have to believe me, Kotah. I'm not going to run. I merely need some time by myself. I'll be home before you know it!" Ahna says before turning, and running into the woods. Dakotah runs after her, only to have Edward catch her around the waist.

"Let me go, Edward!" Dakotah shouts, pulling against Edward.

"Let her go, Dakotah. She needs to be by herself right now." Edward says in a stern voice. Dakotah looks at him with horrified eyes.

"You know what's going on with her, don't you!" Dakotah shouts, pulling out of Edward's grasp. He lowers his head, and looks at the ground.

"I do." Edward says, nodding slightly.

"Then tell me!" Dakotah demands, tapping her foot on the ground. Edward shakes his head.

"I promised her that I would not." Edward says, shaking his head. Dakotah looks at him with horrified eyes.

"Is it really that bad?" Dakotah asks, thinking of the worst possible thing that could be going on with Ahna.

"It's not bad….per say." Edward says, dodging the question. Dakotah sighs, and sits down on the ground suddenly.

Meanwhile, Ahna is running through the woods, going as fast as she can to get away from Dakotah.  
><em><br>*I can't believe that I almost attacked my little sister!* _Ahna shouts as tears escape from her wolf eyes. Suddenly, she feels someone from the pack nearby. She spins around, and growls._ ºCome out!º _Ahna demands.  
><em><br>ºGeez! You'd think we were trespassing on YOUR territory instead of guarding our own.º _the voice of Paul says as he comes out of the woods, growling. Ahna bares her teeth in warning.  
><em><br>ºHow stupid do you honestly think I am? I know good and well that you're not the one that's supposed to be on guard duty tonight! It's Jacob's night!º _Ahna shouts as she paces back and forth in front of Paul.

_ºJacob WAS supposed to be on guard tonight, but he's in a bit of a pickle.º _Paul says, grinning._ ºAll thanks to his dear imprint.º _He says. Ahna growls, and launches herself at Paul, teeth bared. Suddenly, something heavy collides with Ahna's chest, causing her to fall to the ground, and slide back a few feet. She gasps for breath as soon as she stops skidding. When she looks up, she sees Paul's limp form underneath a black wolf. She swiftly gets to her feet, and walks toward the new wolf.

_ºSTAY!º _The wolf commands in a stern voice. Ahna instantly freezes, and goes down on her stomach submissively she looks at him in surprise.  
><em><br>ºS…..Sam!º _Ahna shouts, looking at him in confusion. He turns to look at her.__

_ºIt is indeed me. Now, stay there for a moment.º _Sam glares down at Paul._ ºTell me, who do you seem to think you are, attacking another's imprint?º _Sam demands. Paul looks up at him.

_ºShe was the one that attacked me. I did not make a move toward her!º _Paul mentally shouts. The three of them turn when they hear running through the bushes. Ahna swiftly takes about ten steps back when she sees Jacob walk into the clearing. He turns to glare at her.  
><em><br>ºUh….hi…Jake.º _Ahna says in a nervous voice. Jacob walks up to her, and bites down on her ear. She yelps, and jumps back a few feet._ *What was that for!* _She demands. Jacob looks at her before latching his teeth into the scruff of her neck, and drags her in the direction he had just come from. She tries to pull out of his grasp, but he merely bites down harder. Eventually, she gives up, and allows herself to be pulled along.


	13. Fight Between Imprints

_ºWhy are we at your house?º_ Ahna asks, looking at Jacob in confusion. Her ears go flat when he ignores her. _ºDammit, Jake! Answer me!º_ Ahna shouts, pulling against him. He lets go of her, and turns to glare at her.

_ºExplain what you were doing with Paul. Why were the two of you fighting? Why were you in a secluded place like that with one of THEM!º_ Jacob questions, walking a circle around her. She looks at him in confusion.

"What is your problem, Jake?" Ahna asks as she transforms into her human shape. Jacob merely stares daggers at her as she pulls on her ruined clothing, and looks up when rain begins to fall to the ground. "I do not BELONG to you, Jake. I can do what I want. I was spending time with my twin sister, who just HAPPENS to be going out with Edward Cullen." Ahna says as she walks toward the house. She swiftly opens the door, and walks inside. Billy comes out of the kitchen, and smiles when he sees her.

"I thought the two of you would be dropping in." Billy says as he throws her a towel. She catches it, and wipes her face.

"I did not come here willingly. I was actually aiming for Sam's, but Jake found me." Ahna says as she sighs.

"More like Sam and I found you on our run." Jacob's irritated voice says from the doorway right behind her. She glares over her shoulder at him.

"Oh, knock it off." Ahna says as she chucks the towel at him. He catches it, and watches as she walks into the kitchen. "Do you happen to have an extra room I can use till morning? I don't want to run in the rain." Ahna says as she examines one of her bangs hanging in her face. Billy looks at her with a smile.

"Yeah. Second door on the left." Billy says as he turns back to his paper. Ahna smiles.

"Thanks." Ahna says as she swiftly walks toward the room.

Meanwhile, Billy turns to look at his son.

"So, you brought her home, huh?" Billy demands, glaring at his son, who collapses into one of the kitchen chairs.

"I didn't know what else to do with her. She was hanging out with bloodsuckers." Jacob says, scratching the back of his head.

"You know you can't protect her forever. Eventually, she's going to find out." Billy says, looking at his son with critical eyes. Jacob's fist suddenly collides with the tabletop, causing it to shudder.

"She almost lost it in front of a human, father! She could have gotten herself KILLED!" Jacob shouts, getting to his feet suddenly. Billy looks up at him.

"Calm down." Billy commands. Jacob sighs, and sits back down.

"I'm sorry…it's just that I don't like the fact that she was within a mile of that bastard." Jacob says. Billy sighs, and taps Jacob's shoulder as he nods.

"I understand what you're going through. I was the same way with your mother." Billy says with a sad tone. Jacob looks at him with conflicted eyes.

"You don't understand. Mother was not a Werewolf, she was a human." Jacob says, shaking his head. Billy looks at him.

"That's true. You are the first to imprint within the pack. None of us know what's going to happen when the imprint is completely established." Billy says, turning to look at Ahna.

"So you mean he's going to get WORSE!" Ahna shouts, pointing at Jacob. Billy sighs, but nods. "Oh no! I cannot do this!" Ahna says, shaking her head. She turns, and walks into the room. Jacob gets to his feet, and walks toward the door, but when he tries to open it, he finds it locked.

"Come on, Ahna! Let's talk about this!" Jacob shouts, tapping on the door. The only response he gets is a deep growl.

"Guess she's really mad at you for her to transform." Billy says as he walks next to Jacob, and lays a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Let her be for the night. I'm sure she'll return to her sense by morning." He says as he walks back toward the kitchen. Jacob sighs, but walks into his room across the hall. Within a few moments, he's fast asleep.

Meanwhile, Ahna is sitting in her room, in her wolf shape, contemplating what she's going to do next.

_ºI need to decide exactly why I acted the way I did when I was with Kotah today. I mean, it's just my sister…and that horrid smell that suddenly appeared…º_ Ahna shakes her head to try to get the smell out of her nose. _ºDefinitely NOT a good smell….º_ She looks at the door. _ºThey must be hiding something from me…and I'm going to find out what it is!º_ She vows as she yawns, and curls into a ball, quickly falling asleep to dreams about chasing rabbits and frogs that attack the unexpected werewolves.


	14. Wolf's Eyes

"OPEN UP, AHNA!" Jacob shouts, causing Ahna to shoot to her feet, only to fall back onto her butt when she tries to get up like a human.

_ºWhat do you want?º _Ahna growls, glaring at the door. She hears a growl come from the other side before the door is suddenly thrown open. She jumps to her feet in surprise with her eyes wide before the hair on her back stands on end when she sees the last person she wanted to see. _ºGet out of here, Jacob! I don't want to talk to you anytime soon.º _She says as she glares at him.

"No! I want to talk to you about this! There's no reason you should be THIS angry about me getting a little protective!" Jake says as he looks at her with a serious look on his face. Ahna looks at him for a moment before baring her fangs at him and growling.

_ºA LITTLE OVERPROTECTIVE! Are you kidding me? You nearly attacked Paul because he and I were having a little argument!º _Ahna sighs, shaking her fur out. _ºI just can't deal with this! I havent even been a….wolf for that long! Not to mention, I go for a walk with my twin sister, only to almost attack her when she comes within two feet of me!º _Ahna shouts as she goes to walk past Jake, only to yelp when he suddenly explodes, and jumps at her with his teeth bared.

_ºWhat the hell do you think you're going? Do not force me to get Sam to forbid you from going near them. Because mark my words, I WILL!º _Jake says as he bares his fangs as he looks down at her.

_ºGET…..OFF…..ME!º _Ahna shouts as she pushes Jake with all the power she can muster. He merely looks at her with piercing eyes.

_ºYou are my mate. As such, you will listen. What I tell you is only for your safety! That Cullen guy is dangerous! Especially since you became a werewolf. He won't hesitate to rip you to pieces!º _Jake says with worry clouding his eyes. Ahna sits there for a moment before sighing.

_ºWell what do you want me to do? I am still underage! I can't move without my father's permission! Plus shouldn't I warn my sister if this guy is that dangerous? I can't just leave her to the wolf's teeth, so to speak!º _ Ahna shouts as she looks up at Jake to wait for an answer to that one. Jake merely smirks.

"Hate to disappoint you hun, but one of the reasons you moved back here was to be closer to the pack. Your father is one of the elders. Though I doubt he knows about the Cullens in particular, otherwise he would never have let your sister close to one. That and if you tell him what's happening to you, I know he's going to tell you to stay here." Jake says as he transforms back into his human shape. Ahna looks at him in surprise before also transforming back with a shocked look on her face.

"My father knew there was a chance of this happening to me? Is that why he didn't freak out when I was gone for those few days?" Ahna asks, looking at Jake with a tell-me look. He sighs before picking her up, and carrying her to the bed, where he sets her down gently before sitting on the end of the bed.

"Yes, he knew there was a chance, but it's not allowed for any of the elders to talk to those outside the pack and other elders about the pack. And since you were not pack yet, he couldn't…..well, you understand." Jake says in a gently voice. Ahna sighs, shaking her head.

"I should have known there was a catch to knowing. After all, I got forbid from telling anyone right after I became part of the pack…well in the way of consciousness anyway…" Ahna says with a nervous smile on her face. Jake looks at her with a sorry look.

"I'm sorry. I should have been there with you when you were going through all that. I shouldn't have tried to attack Sam when he went to pick you up." Jake says with sorrowful eyes. Ahna looks at him in surprise for a moment before shaking her head. She crawls over to Jake before wrapping him in her arms.

"It's not your fault, Jake. Sam shouldn't have been so hard on you. After all, if anyone should know about overprotectiveness over your mate, it should be Sam." A voice says from the door. They both turn toward it to see Billy standing there with someone standing behind him.

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that it happened. The good news is that she shouldn't have to go through something like that ever again, so the two of you shouldn't be forced to stay apart again." The person behind Billy says. Ahna looks up with surprise evident on her face before jumping to her feet. She looks at Jake when she hears him growl, only to see him stand in front of her, facing her.

"What are you doing, Jake?" Ahna demands. Jake looks at her with his wolf eyes, causing her to take a step backward.

"Look at yourself before jumping up again, mate." Jake says in a growly voice, causing Ahna to instantly look down. A blush covers her face when she realizes she's naked. She yelps when she feels something wrap around her. When she looks up, a sigh escapes her lips when she sees Jake holding a blanket around her, covering her.

"Jake? Is that you?" Ahna asks, looking at Jake with confused eyes. Billy goes to take a step forward, only to stop when he hears Jake growl.

"Oh, enough. You should know that I won't take advantage of her…current state. And I highly doubt he's going to touch his own-" Billy's stopped when Ahna runs forward, and hugs the man standing behind her. They all turn toward Jake when they hear him growling.

"Oh, knock it off, Jake. I doubt my own father would do anything to me." Ahna says with a growl to her own voice. Jon pulls her out of the room while Billy quickly closes the door just in time to stop a growling Jake from grabbing her.

"Um…Ahna…I think we need to have a discussion about when Jake's wolf is in control." Jon says while Billy nods his head. Ahna looks at them with surprise before nodding. The three of them walk into the kitchen after locking the door to keep Jake from getting out for the time being. Not that his wolf is coherent enough to get the door open.


End file.
